


Unconventional

by skargasm



Series: Unconventional [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Established Relationship, F/M, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Left Hand Peter Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24879838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Stiles is in an unconventional relationship with Chris ArgentandPeter Hale. It's been a wild (and sexy) ride so far, but now he finds himself in the position of having to try to find a way to let his family and friends know who he's involved with. And Stiles is scared - what if this isn't real? Or people think he's muscling in on Chris and Peter's relationship?Add in a few times when pack members seem to catch them at the 'wrong' time, and you get a five + 1 that stretches out a little further than it should while Stiles sorts his head out.
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: Unconventional [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799701
Comments: 129
Kudos: 517





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mephistopholes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mephistopholes/gifts), [TummySassAndAss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TummySassAndAss/gifts), [Spazlady2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazlady2002/gifts).



> Thanks to TummySassandAss for the plot bunny and Mephistopholes for the music to write to. 
> 
> It's another five +1 but as per usual, I can't promise it will be a conventional format! Mini banners as per usual and I'll probably provide a playlist of what I listen to just because.
> 
> Hope you enjoy  
> Skar  
> x
> 
> * * *

Working the pole automatically, Stiles tried to put his thoughts in order. The exercise helped relax him and enabled his brain to run free to think whatever it wanted. And at the moment, he _needed_ the freedom to let his mind run free, to come up with solutions no matter how difficult or unconventional. 

The previous day played through his mind, in full technicolour detail as he inverted himself, the blood rushing to his head. Chris and Peter had been lying on the bed, watching him getting dressed. He had to meet Scott in half an hour but they weren’t making it easy to leave. 

“Guys – it really doesn’t help with the whole dressing thing when you’re lying there either undressing me with your eyes or just plain imagining me naked.”

Peter looked unrepentant as he replied. “I would be lying if I said that I wouldn’t much prefer it if you removed that rather – pedestrian – tee-shirt and rejoined Chris and I.”

“I told you – I promised Scott. I keep cancelling on him – “

“No worse than he’s done to you in the past.”

“Whatever. I promised him that tonight it would just be me and him – bro time.”

“In other words, Kira is unavailable.” That came from Chris in a flat, unimpressed tone. He didn’t need to guess who Chris felt about Scott – it came through loud and clear in every syllable. 

“I know he can be a bit – flaky – but he’s still my best bud. And I would have expected better from you.” He frowned at Chris who didn’t have the decency to look abashed. Instead, he slid down the bed just a little, sliding his hand down Peter’s neck in a possessive gesture. Dirty pool – Chris knew just how much Stiles loved to bite and lick at Peter’s neck – the fact that the werewolf let him touch him in such an intimate, vulnerable place really pressed his buttons. 

“Where are you going again?”

“Um, just for a drink I think.” Pulling his jeans up, Stiles tried to do up his zip, stopping in his endeavour when Peter joined in the ‘tease Stiles into forgetting what he was doing’ by arching his neck and back so that his entire body was laid out like a sacrifice. Chris took full advantage, mouth taking small nibbling bites as he made his way down to the tight puckers of Peter’s nipples. “I – “

“What were you saying sweetheart?” The smug smile on Peter’s face made it slightly easier to remember what he was doing. He wasn’t going to fall for their shenanigans – not this time. Even if Chris had made his way down until he was dipping his tongue into Peter’s belly button as his hand disappeared under the sheets. 

“I was saying that we’re just going out for a drink. Surely you two can – entertain – each other for one night?” 

“I guess we could, but Chris here doesn’t have your delicate touch! Uh – “

“He seems to be doing fine without me.” 

“Oh Chris – “

“Can you stop fondling him long enough to say goodbye to me?” Stiles knew he was being unreasonable. One moment he was complaining about them stopping him from leaving, the next he was pouting because they seemed to have forgotten he was there.

“Come here, sweetheart.” Unable to resist the affection in Peter’s words, Stiles climbed onto the bed, sliding between the two men secure in the knowledge that they would always make space for him between them. Instantly, they cuddled in closer. Chris moved up the bed and began kissing the nape of his neck, whilst Peter slid down and yanked his the offending tee-shirt up and began kissing his chest.

“I said say goodbye, not undress me and convince me to stay.”

“But I do so hate to see you leave, even whilst I’m enjoying the view,” Peter said, looking up at him with a familiar teasing expression.

Chris pressed closer, the sheet trapping his body no barrier to the urgent press of his hard dick against Stiles’ back. Stiles put his hand behind him, grabbing at the back of Chris’s head to pull him closer as Peter slowly lowered the zip of his jeans and flicked open the button. “Oh I love it when you go commando – so much easier to get to the good parts.” 

Stiles looked down the bed, seeing the blue flash of Peter’s eyes just before he closed them and burrowed his nose in close to the flesh revealed by the gaping material. He accepted how much Peter enjoyed all the scents of flesh and sex, just as he accepted other wolfish behaviours, and he admitted that it was a bit of a turn on. Peter looked like he was in heaven as he inhaled the innate scent of Stiles, nuzzling at his trapped dick.

“Peter – “

“Don’t I get any praise?” Chris’s voice in his ear, his hands sliding down Stiles’ chest, squeezing and caressing as it went.

“I didn’t praise him – that was a protest.”

“Oh really?” Stiles moaned as Chris twisted his fingers in his treasure trail, teasing his way down to where Peter lay. 

“I – I don’t remember!” Just as Peter lifted his head up and Chris pulled open his pants, they both heard the same thing.

“Hey Stiles, the door was open so I let myself in! You ready?” Stiles quickly ripped himself away from both men, scrambling to the bottom of the bed.

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Doing up his jeans, he turned to see both Chris and Peter looking at him with similar expressions on their faces. “I’ll tell him, I will. It’s just – complicated.”

“Are you ashamed of us?” Chris’s face was stoic but it didn’t hide the hurt he was obviously feeling.

“NO! Of course not – I just – this is a bit – _unconventional_ – and Scott can be a little – “

“Unworldly? Provincial? Naive?”

“I was gonna say conservative! Just – stay in here, okay? I’ll be back later – will you guys be here?” 

Peter flicked the sheet off his body, laying himself bare. 

“Maybe. It depends on how long you’re out for. After all – we wouldn’t want to get in the way of bro-time.” He got up and stalked out of the room, going into the en suite bathroom. Stiles sighed, knowing that despite his attempt at a blasé attitude, Peter was upset. 

“Go. Have some bro time with Scott. I’ll give Peter a blow job in the shower to take his mind off things.” Chris gave Stiles an understanding smile and he leaned over the bed and kissed him quickly.

“Thanks Chris.” Grabbing his leather jacket, Stiles headed towards the bedroom door. 

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” He turned back, shoving his arm into the sleeve of his jacket as he tried to remember where his keys and cell were.

“You need to tell them and soon. This – hiding. It hurts us all.” Stiles met Chris’s solemn gaze and nodded his understanding before sliding the door open only enough that he could slip through the gap, preventing Scott from seeing inside if he was close enough.

“Hey buddy!”

“Hi! I didn’t mean to rush you! Were you talking to someone?”

“No, that was the radio – let’s go!” He followed Scott out of the apartment, trying to imagine just what his best friend would have said if he’d just thrown the door open and shown who was in the apartment with him. He figured it would make Scott’s head explode.

* * *

Easing himself into table pose, Stiles tried once again to think just how he was supposed to tell his friends, his _pack_ , that he was in a relationship with Chris _and_ Peter. Somehow, he didn’t think the answer was going to come to him easily.

* * *


	2. Another Close Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a chat with someone helpful - and a close call.
> 
> * * *

Peter walked into the kitchen, absent-mindedly throwing the latest doohickey from Chris up and down in his hand. 

“Uncle Peter – “

“Yes, Kara-kins?”

“Do you think this lip-gloss is too bright? Mom says I’m too young to wear bright lip-gloss.”

“No, darling, I think it makes you look stunning and is just perfect for your age.”

“See, Mom!” Kara stuck her tongue out at Talia who was washing something in the sink. Peter smiled as he sat down but the smile soon faded, replaced by a frown as he worried at the issue with Stiles in his mind. There had to be some way to make the young man comfortable enough to acknowledge his relationship with Chris and Peter, maybe if – 

“What’s that?”

“It’s a sonic emitter – Chris wants me to have a look at it to see if it's worth marketing.”

“Oh. Why do you smell like that?”

“Like what?”

“Kara – what have I told you about scenting people without permission?”

“Not to let them know that I’m doing it!” Peter rolled his eyes at Talia’s shrug – he could hardly complain when it had been him that had given his niece that advice. 

“Not quite, Kara.”

“So – why _do_ you smell like that?”

“Like what?” he asked absently, his mind once more on the issue with Stiles.

“Well, normally you smell like Uncle Chris and happy – “

“Uh-huh.”

“And sometimes you smell like other people, _work_ people and grumpy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“But lately, you’ve been smelling like Uncle Chris _and_ Stiles, but you don’t always smell happy.”

“What?” 

“Well, Uncle Chris and Stiles and kinda musty – but not bad musty,” she added hastily. “Like Mom and Dad musty when they’ve been upstairs playing and we’re not allowed into their room.”

“Er – Talia? Would you like to intervene?”

“Nope – this is just getting interesting.”

“I know what it means – I’m not a child. It’s adult wrestling,” Kara told both adults with great dignity.

“Adult – wrestling?”

“Yep. But how come you don’t smell happy, Uncle Peter? Did Stiles and Uncle Chris not let you win?”

“Talia – “

“Okay, okay! Enough, young lady – homework then wash up for dinner.”

“Ah, Mom!”

“Now!” Kara left the kitchen with an encouraging pat on the butt from her mother, before Talia took a seat opposite Peter at the kitchen table. “So – “

Peter avoided her gaze, staring intently at the sonic emitter. 

“Gonna make me ask?”

“Nothing to know.”

“Peter – “

“Talia.”

“I know that you’re not cheating on Chris – you don’t have a cheating bone in your body.”

“Thank you.”

“And I assume that you’re not taking advantage of certain people who might be a little too inexperienced to fend off a determined pursuit by two handsome gentlemen.”

“I think I should say thank you?”

“Peter! Stop making this so hard!”

“I don’t know what _this_ you’re referring to!”

“I’m just saying – not everyone is as unobservant as Derek, Laura and Cora.”

“That would, indeed, take some doing.”

“Right. So – if – _certain_ – people aren’t being played with, and it’s both handsome gentlemen who are involved – “

“Oh do go on, this isn’t confusing at all.”

“ – then why wouldn’t you say something to your family?” Talia looked slightly hurt and Peter wasn’t sure how to handle the situation.

“It’s not as simple as it might seem.”

“Not as simple as bringing a hunter home for dinner and saying _’what’s for dinner, we’re starving – Chris and I built up quite an appetite before we came round’_ – that kind of simple?”

“You’ve just got a dirty mind.”

“I wasn’t the only one thinking it – and we were right. Now come on, give.” Peter sighed but knowing his sister knew he was going to have to say something.

“What if one of the people involved doesn’t seem to want anyone to know?”

“Oh. Would you be that person?”

“No, definitely not. I’d be perfectly happy to announce it in the Beacon Hills Gazette.”

“Okay. Chris?” Peter shook his head. 

“On the same page as I am.”

“So this certain person – “

“Is either really worried about their family and friends and the reaction they might receive or – “

“Isn’t as committed as you and Chris.”

“Exactly.” Talia nodded, then reached across the table and stroked her hand down his arm gently. 

“They don’t strike me as the type to do that sort of thing.”

“I wouldn’t have thought so either but – “

“Is it because you and Chris were a couple beforehand? Is he worried that people will think he’s muscling in – causing trouble?”

“I don’t know! I don’t understand how _humans_ think! It’s all convention this, propriety that!” Peter growled, his frustration threatening to boil over.

“Peter – not everyone was raised the way we were. It’s different – “

“Not in this day and age!” Running his hands through his hair, Peter gave his sister a rueful smile. “So – exactly how long have you and Robert known?”

“Well, the last Pack BBQ when the three of you disappeared for two hours was pretty conspicuous.”

“It wasn’t anywhere near two hours!”

“Or maybe it was the time we were taking a walk through the Preserve and heard – _howling_ – from the kids’ tree-house.”

“That could have been anyone.”

“Not when we heard the other two voices joining in, it couldn’t!” Peter looked at his sister, scandalized. How had he not realised that his sister knew?

“Does everyone know?”

“No, not everyone. Maybe he just needs time?”

“It’s been ten months. How much more time does he need?”

“Maybe that’s just one of those human things. He wants time to be sure that it’s real and will last before he says anything.” Peter grunted his acceptance of her statement before getting to his feet and walking around the table to hug his sister. 

“Thanks, Tal. It’s been hard, not sharing it with you. I just – wanted to respect his wishes.”

“Oh dear, it must be love then!”

“What must be love?” They both turned as Derek came into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. 

“We were discussing something your Uncle is doing for someone.”

“Oh, well, if he’s doing something for someone it must be love!”

“Cheeky young pup!”

“Less of the pup, please! I’m out tonight – I’ll catch you guys tomorrow.” Having raided the fridge to his satisfaction, Derek turned to look at his uncle with an apple in his mouth and the remains of an apple pie in his hand. “Hey, Peter, isn’t that Stiles’ shirt?”

Peter swore to Talia later that the sonic emitter going off at precisely that moment and clearing the entire household of werewolves was an accident.

* * *


	3. Chris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't going the way I thought it would at all. Hmmm....
> 
> Also, no insult intended on the names!
> 
> * * *

”And ever since that day, every Argent has promised to do their very, very best to look out for those who can’t look after themselves, and always look beneath the surface. The End.”

“Again, again, Grandpa!”

“No, no – I promised your Mom that this would be the last one. Now off to bed with you – go on, scoot!” Chris looked up as Allison appeared in the doorway, a smile on her face. The children ran to her, shrieking “Mommy, Mommy!” and she gathered them up and smothered their faces in kisses. 

“Off you go – Daddy is upstairs waiting to tuck you in for the night!” She turned back to him as the kids obediently disappeared off to their rooms. “You know, you’re really good at that.”

“At what? Telling stories?”

“Uh-huh. I mean, they _love_ hearing stories from you way more than they do me!” She walked into the room and flopped down onto the sofa beside him, dropping her head onto his shoulder.

“I’m already babysitting for the night – what else are you after?”

“Nothing – I just – I guess I wondered if you and Peter had considered kids. Adopting or maybe fostering.” He lifted his arm and she snuggled closer. 

“Where did all of this come from?”

“I don’t know. I think it was just – Isaac was doing some work with kids that are getting a little lost in the system. It made me think, that’s all.”

“And, what, you instantly thought of Peter and me?”

“Well, why not?”

“Er – I seem to recall you didn’t think much of Peter initially.”

“Well – “

“And let’s not forget the fight that broke out after he made that comment about the names you chose for the kids.”

“I know that Ezekiel and Bathsheba are not typical names but Isaac and I like them – Peter was being a bit of a dick. Be honest, Dad.”

“Like I’m going to admit any such thing – I wouldn’t put it past you to let slip that I took your side the next time you saw him.”

“Eh – maybe!” She laughed and Chris dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

“Besides, we don’t have the most – traditional of relationships. I would imagine it would be difficult to get someone to agree to us fostering, let alone adopting.”

“You’re not _that_ unconventional!”

“Not when it was just the two of us but – “ Chris managed to stop himself before he let something slip.

“Besides, you’re an excellent father. I speak from experience. When Mom left, it would have been so easy for you to fall apart but you didn’t. You kept it together for my sake.”

“Because you mean the world to me.”

“And you mean the world to me. Which is why I want you to have everything.”

“What’s brought this on?” He turned slightly so that he could meet his daughter’s eyes.

“It’s just – the other night? I saw Stiles watching you and Peter, and there was a look of such – such _longing_ in his eyes. I mean – you and Peter have an amazing relationship. Even I would admit that. And I can understand why Stiles would envy that. I just think it’s a shame you don’t get to share your life with more kids. That’s all.”

Chris lowered his gaze, worried he would give something away. It was nice to have external confirmation that Stiles wanted to be with him and Peter – Allison was very observant, so he trusted her analysis. But still – Stiles wasn’t ready to share their relationship with everyone else so Peter and he were trying to respect that.

“Well, thank you – that is a lovely thing to say. But Peter and I are very happy with what we have. I don’t think children figure into our future plans – unless you and Isaac plan on presenting me with more grand-kids?”

“Oh no, no, definitely not! Two is more than enough thank you!” Allison pushed herself up from the sofa and turned back to her father. “Thank you again for tonight – they can be a real handful sometimes and Isaac and I are really looking forward to this break.”

“You’re welcome. You know I love taking care of them. And you look lovely – barely old enough to have two toddlers.” She blushed prettily and he felt the taste of secrets and hiding tainting the smile he gave her. 

“Well, the phone numbers are where they always are. Don’t hesitate to call me if you need and help yourself to anything you want from the fridge.”

“I know how this works – I’ve done it enough times.”

“You can have your boyfriend over as long as there’s no funny business and you remember you’re here to look after the kids.”

“That was one time – “

“Uh-huh! That’s all it takes – that’s what you used to tell me.” 

“Go, before I forget that I’m a doting grandfather and decide to go out for a night of debauchery all of my own!”

“Well, if you do, invite Stiles – I get the feeling he would be more than happy to watch that!” She laughed, turning away to check the contents of her bag, giving Chris time to cover his reaction to her comment. Yeah – Stiles liked to watch. And participate. And direct. But that wasn’t something he should be thinking about with his daughter in the room and his grandchildren upstairs.

“Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, honey?”

“What I said about Stiles – “

“Yes?”

“Actually – nothing. Don’t worry about it. Thanks again and we’ll see you later. We won’t be too late.” She blew him a kiss and left, leaving Chris wondering what she had been about to say.

* * *


	4. Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was never just about the fun and games...
> 
> * * *

Stiles sat up, resting his arms on his knees as Peter moved to the end of the bed, head lowered. He could hear Chris in the shower, singing slightly off-key. 

“So, is it me you’re ashamed of?” He gave Peter a shocked look.

“What? I’m not ashamed of you!”

“Then why won’t you acknowledge that we’re together – the three of us?”

“I – it’s hard, you know. I mean – you and Chris have been together for years. We’ve – the three of us have only been together for less than a year. Peter – what if what you think you feel for me isn’t real? Or if you and Chris decide you want to go back to being a happy couple?”

“That’s not going to happen.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.” 

Stiles sighed, exasperated by his inability to find the right words.

“I love you – you know that, right?” Peter refused to look at him. “I love you and Chris and – I never expected to have this. I used to watch the two of you and wish – want – something that I thought I could never have. And – it’s so obvious to everyone that you two are fucking perfect for each other. What right do I have to shoe-horn myself into that?” 

“You didn’t _shoe-horn_ your way in! We invited you! It’s never been about fun and games for us, Stiles – you **know** that!” 

“What do I have to bring to this? You and Chris have this fantastic house, amazing careers, enough money to retire – I don’t even have enough of a spark to be a **real** Emissary! I – I want to be equal to you but – “

“Is that what this is about? Wanting things to be equal?” 

“I just – I don’t want to be seen as some kid with two sugar daddies – I want to stand next to you and Chris and **know** that what I bring to this, to US, is enough.” He felt like he was whining but he couldn’t think of any other way of saying how he felt. 

“Stiles – you bring something special every time you walk through the door! You haven’t pushed your way in between Chris and me – you’ve just completed us in a way that – “

Banging on the front door and Chris appeared from the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist.

“I’ll get it.” 

“I have to go – I need time to think. I know it’s a cliché but it’s not you, it’s me.” Peter looked frustrated as Stiles climbed off the bed and grabbed his clothes from the heap on the floor, dressing swiftly. Walking through the living room, he could see Boyd and Erica.

“Batman! I didn’t know you were here! Were you taking advantage of Chris and Peter’s sauna too?”

“Oh, I was definitely taking advantage. Sorry, guys, I have to head out.” Knowing he was being rude, Stiles couldn’t bring himself to say anything further. Avoiding Chris’s perceptive gaze, and with a small wave to Boyd and Erica, he left.


	5. A Beer with Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles goes to his Dad for some advice...
> 
> * * *

Noah looked up when the kitchen door opened, surprised to see his son. One look at Stiles’ face and he got to his feet, heading over to the fridge.

“Beer?”

“Yes please.” Grabbing two root beers out of the fridge, he walked over to the drawer and pulled out a bottle open, popping the top on the two bottles of soda. 

“Take a seat.” He passed one bottle over to his son as he sat down, taking a long drink for himself. “So – “

“How do you know if you’re in love?”

“Um – “

“I mean, really in love – not just, kinda obsessed like I was with Lydia for a while. I mean, lifelong, I want to be with these – this – person for the rest of my life?”

“That’s a question and a half there, kiddo. I guess – are they the first thing you think of when you wake up in the morning? The last thing you think of before you go to sleep? Do you see things throughout the day and think ‘oh I have to share that with – this person’. Is that the sort of thing you mean?”

“Sort of, but no.”

“Okay.”

“Did you love Mom?”

“Yeah. I loved her more than I’ve ever loved anyone or anything in my life.”

“Then – “

“How come me and Mel? Well, sometimes if you’re lucky, love comes along more than once in your life. In fact, most people are in love more than once. And it’s possible to love more than one person at a time.” Noah saw Stiles give a start. “I still love your mother. But that doesn’t mean I love Mel any less. I don’t know if I believe in the whole idea that another person can complete you – I think that you need to be sure who you are in yourself, have faith in yourself and your feelings, before you can really love someone.”

“Hmm.”

“I also think it helps if you don’t let outsiders affect your view. It’s too easy to let a good thing get away from you because you’re scared – scared of what others might say, or think. They say to go with your gut with many things and they’re not wrong. What does your gut tell you?” Stiles took a long drink from his bottle before answering.

“My gut says that – that this isn’t simple.”

“Stiles – _nothing_ with you has been simple your entire life. Why would this be?”

“But – “

“But nothing! People who mind won’t matter, and the people that matter won’t mind. As long as it’s safe, sane and consensual _and_ legal, what you get up to is your business.”

“What if what I want could reflect on other people in my life – could have a negative effect?” Noah tilted his head and looked at Stiles carefully.

“Did I tell you I was thinking about retiring?”

“What?”

“Yeah. Melissa and I were thinking about doing some travelling – take some time off and enjoy life. Beacon Hills has been a less than safe place for so long – it would be nice to get away.”

“What brought this on?”

“I didn’t have as much time with your mother as I thought I would. And a lot of that time, I was working all the hours' God sends to pay the bills. Now, I love my job – always have. But it isn’t everything. The people in my life matter far more. So I decided it was time I made the most of things, got out there a bit. And it will be nice to be able to tell people what I really think of them instead of having to remind myself that being a sheriff is an elected position.”

“I didn’t know that. I mean, I think it’s great – excellent for you and Melissa.” 

“Does that help?” Stiles gave him a look as if assessing just what his father knew. 

“Yeah, maybe it does.” He looked down at his bottle, twirling it around in his hands and he reminded Noah so much of when he had been younger and wrestling with something in his head. “I don’t want my life choices to reflect badly on you – after the whole kanima thing, and how often I was around crime scenes – “

“I have no worries whatsoever about any of that. It’s in the past, Stiles, and that’s where it needs to stay. You do know there’s absolutely nothing you could do that would stop me from loving you, right?”

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that.”

“Stiles – who you love, as long as they love you, doesn’t matter to me. Didn’t we have this whole conversation when you came out to me as bisexual?”

“We did.”

“Well, then I would have thought it would have stuck. I don’t care – as long as you’re not out there debauching livestock, then – “

“Livestock? Where the hell did that come from?”

“You do not want to know.” Noah gave an overdramatic shudder. “Some images you can never get out of your head.”

“Dad – “

“Yeah, kiddo?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“How do I make it up to someone if I’ve hurt them because I’ve been unsure? I mean, not of my feelings – not really. And not of theirs. Just – not acknowledging them the way they want me to.”

“Well, first of all, you shouldn’t let someone pressure you into doing something until you’re ready.”

“No, it’s nothing like that. Just – they think I’m ashamed of them, of us.”

“Are you?”

“No. Just maybe a little scared.”

“Then you can either just tell them that – why you’re scared and what you’re scared of. Or you could make a grand gesture – although suggesting that to you seems dangerous. But sometimes, it’s the little things. Like holding someone’s hand.”

“I can do that – I can definitely do that.” Stiles drained the bottle, then placed it back onto the table. “You’re a pretty rocking Dad, have I told you that lately?”

“You haven’t but it’s very good to hear.” 

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Stiles got up, walked around the table and gave Noah a lopsided hug before kissing him on the cheek.

“I’ll catch ya later.”

“Bye son.” The door closed quietly behind him as he left and Noah sat at the table, hoping he’d helped even a little.

“You suggested a grand gesture?” Noah turned and looked at Melissa who had just walked into the kitchen.

“What, don’t try and tell me you’re not interested in what his mind will come up with. Besides, I would love to see how they cope with it if he decides to go that way.” He pushed out his chair so that Melissa could sit on his lap, looping her arm around his neck.

“You just want payback for what you saw.”

“I did not need to see my son doing _that_ in a parked car – they have perfectly good homes they could go to.”

“Like you can’t remember getting carried away at times!” Wrapping his arms around her waist, he leaned up for a kiss.

“Want me to show you how I can get carried away now?”

“I thought you’d never ask, Mr Stilinski.”

“After you, Mrs Stilinski.”

* * *


	6. A Threat and Untapped Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack faces a threat and Stiles discovers untapped power...
> 
> * * *

Before he could even formulate a plan to follow through on his father's suggestion, a text message came through on his cell. The number was Derek's and the message simply said SOS and gave coordinates. By the time Stiles made it to the GPS coordinates Derek had sent him, he could clearly hear the sounds of fighting. His heart racing, he gripped his baseball bat tightly as he ran into the clearing, taking in as much of the scene as he could. Derek was down, bleeding from a head wound; Erica was hovering over Boyd, a look of horror on her face; Peter was fighting off a number of werewolves and Chris was facing off against a figure in a long dark robe.

“So he comes.” The female voice was a hiss from the depths of the hood she wore. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, lady.” Chris’s voice was calm, belying the fact that he was holding what looked like a machine gun steadily on her.

“You do not know his power yet. And nor will you – for it will be mine.” 

“I don’t care how many pet wolves you’ve got fighting for you – “

“Enough, hunter-scum! This is between me and the boy.”

“And from that, I take it I’m the boy?” Stiles stepped forward, holding tightly to the baseball bat. 

“You are indeed but a child compared to me. And your paltry weapon means nothing.” With a wave of her hand, the baseball bat went flying from his grasp. A glance to the side showed that something similar had happened to Chris’s weapon. “You will come to me and if you are lucky, I will let you retain a little of your power so that you may serve at my feet.”

“I’m not liking the sound of that much.”

“If you do not come, I will decimate the ground on which you stand, and all who walk it. This I swear.” 

“I have had just about enough of your bull-shit – “ Chris made a move forwards, but once again she waved her hand and he was thrown backwards. Stiles gasped and turned, seeing Chris slumped at the base of one of the trees. 

“DEREK! Get Boyd and Erica out of here!”

“Stiles – the pack is coming – “

“Get them out!” A cold feeling of calm overtook him, and Stiles turned back to the figure wearing the robe. He clenched his fists and pulled his arms up, a chain of light sparking from each fist. “Nobody – and I mean **nobody** – comes onto my land and threatens my people. Serve at your feet? By the time I’m done with you, you won’t even have feet!” 

She cackled at his response, the hood doing little to muffle the menacing sound.

“You are arrogant – and your arrogance will cost your pets their lives. Finish him!” She had barely finished speaking before Stiles heard a sound of pain coming from Peter, and the cold calm within him turned to flame. Without thinking, he threw his hands out, directing the spark towards her and for once it obeyed. Light flashed over her entire body, her skeleton illuminated in the darkness of the Preserve as she began to burn from the inside. 

Stiles walked forward, all of his attention on her, watching as the robe began to burn. Skeletal hands came out from the sleeves as if to ward him off but he felt no pity. With slow, steady steps, he moved forward, holding his spark on the writhing figure in front of him. Her wailing cry was piteous, a shriek for mercy, for surcease, but there was no remorse within him. She had dared to touch what was his – had dared to threaten his people – and for that, she had to die. 

His mind was quiet, his resolve was firm – there was no doubt in his mind regarding his actions. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a werewolf that had been fighting Peter was also aflame, falling to the ground, but he paid it no heed. She was the one directing all of this – once she was gone, the rest of them would be as nothing.

“Stiles! STILES!” The sound came from behind him in a voice he recognised, but he paid it no heed. The figure shrank and then fell in front of him, now a withered lump on the ground, barely recognisable as a body. He let his fingers relax, the sparks dying out as wisps of smoke rose from the corpse in front of him. Something thumped into him from behind, and he turned, arms raised ready to defend himself. “It’s me – it’s Chris – it’s okay, you can stop now – it’s okay! You got them all!” 

From his position within Chris’s arms, he turned and saw that numerous smoking corpses were littering the forest floor – at least half a dozen by the look of things. The cold clarity in his mind dispersed, and he grabbed at Chris. 

“Are you okay? She threw you – “

“I’m fine – you – Stiles – “

Before Chris could form a complete sentence, a figure appeared next to them and Stiles realised it was Peter. His clothing was in tatters, face bleeding, but he seemed alright. 

“Jesus Christ, Stiles – “

Without thought, Stiles grabbed Peter and kissed him, devouring his mouth as the thought ran through his mind that he could have been too late, that his magic might not have worked. He could have lost him – could have lost both of them. He reached out and grabbed Chris, yanking his mouth away from Peter’s and smashing his lips against Chris’s. There was a desperate need to reassure himself that they were both alive, that they were here, that they hadn’t been taken from him and he didn’t care who saw.

He wanted, _needed_ to get closer to both of them – examine them for wounds, check that everything was alright. He pulled at their clothing, releasing Chris’s mouth only long enough to yank at his jacket, desperate for skin.

“Holy shit!”

Scott’s voice broke through the haze in his mind.

“Where the fuck were you?”

“STILES! I came as soon as I could – I – “

“Get Peter and Chris back to the house – check them for injuries.” Talia’s voice was calm as she stepped between Stiles and Scott, grabbing his attention. “Stiles – I think perhaps we need to get you to Deaton – make sure that there will be no ill effects from this.”

“I’m fine.”

“Stiles – “

“I said I’m fine!” He realised he was shouting and tried to moderate his tone. “I don’t think this was – “

“It was you, Stiles. I saw enough as I arrived. Now, I need you to come with me to see Deaton.” 

Suddenly he felt cold and shivery, the enormity of what he had done overtaking him. He’d killed all of these people – at least seven bodies lay around there and he had killed them all. 

“It’s okay, Stiles – come on, it’s fine.” Talia’s arms around him were reassuring but he couldn’t seem to get warm. There was too much to think about, his mind racing as he looked down at his hands. There was no physical blood on them, no evidence of what he had just done but – 

“Talia – Alpha – “ The last word was a plea before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out.

* * *


	7. Celebrations & Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets checked out and some advice from his Alpha....
> 
> * * *

It wasn’t as though Stiles wasn’t aware that he had some powers. Deaton had told him he was a spark and they had attempted some training, but it had proved to be unsuccessful. Stiles had shrugged it off as a lack of power and moved on: being able to assist with researching was more than enough for Talia to want him to stick with the Pack, and he didn’t miss not having a superpower. Well, most of the time.

“Can you tell me if anything has changed for you recently? Something that might have – _kickstarted_ this power?”

Stiles scowled and removed the thermometer from his mouth.

“I told you – nothing has happened. I went to see my Dad, then got the message from Derek so got there as fast as I can. That – woman or whatever she was – seemed to be in charge of the wolves that were fighting on her side. She made some kinda typical villainous monologue that made me lose my temper and then – blam! Suddenly I’m sparky the spark boy, sizzling people with just my fingertips!” 

“Mr Stilinski – “

“I hate it when you call me that – it means you’re going to say something I don’t like!”

“Stiles – until you’re ready to be honest – “

“I _am_ being honest! As honest as I know how! What sort of thing do you mean?”

“Magic work like you did – it comes from somewhere within. And often the only way to reach it, be able to use it, is to ground yourself. Has anything in your personal life changed?” Stiles gave Talia a surreptitious look and was grateful when she left the room. 

“I’ve been in a steady relationship for the last ten months – is that the sort of thing you mean?”

“Yes, that would go some way to explaining it. Have you been experiencing any surges before now?”

“No, none that I can think of.”

“What did you talk to your father about – if you don’t mind me asking?”

“I – I went to him for advice about my love life if you must know.” Deaton rewarded him with a self-satisfied smile and Stiles knew he was going to have to ask. “What – I listened to my Dad and suddenly it released my magical potential?”

“Basically.”

“Ugh! I hate it when you’re all cryptic! How did she know about me anyway?”

“If you recall, when your spark first manifested we were looking for an appropriate tutor for you. Word may have got around that there was an untrained spark in Beacon Hills – that might have led the practitioner here. If you recall, when things did not progress as quickly as you seemed to think they should, you appeared to lose interest and I didn’t want to push. Not everyone wants magic to be part of their life.”

“Wait, wait, wait – are you saying the reason my lessons stopped was that you thought I didn’t want to be magic? I always thought you decided I wasn’t strong enough – “

“I’m sorry if I ever gave you that impression, Stiles – that was not my intention. I was rather – stumped – by your lack of progress and it felt like our relationship wasn’t strong enough for me to push you. I have always had the sense that you don’t trust me.”

“Mainly because you’re always so damned cryptic! I mean, you wrap everything in this shroud of secrecy – “

“Which has been necessary. Let’s not forget that hunters like Kate and Gerard Argent are still out there. Discretion has often been the supernatural’s best weapon.” Stiles sat and considered what Deaton had said. 

“So – you didn’t think I was a waste of time?”

“No – I thought you had all the makings of a fine Emissary. Why do you think I suggested your name to Talia?”

“I just thought you were trying to find me something to do.” Stiles knew he sounded petulant but couldn’t rustle up the energy to actually care. “I can manipulate mountain ash and _maybe_ light a cigarette on a good day! I guess maybe I was the one who thought it was a waste of time.”

“Indeed. Well, whatever the talk with your father was about – it would appear that you have reached a level of equanimity within yourself that has enabled you to access more power. “

“Should I be worried? I mean, handy though it was, I don’t want to accidentally be sparking people up all over the place!”

“Well, obviously training would be advantageous but I don’t feel that you are a danger to the general population. And you seem to be feeling no ill effects from earlier. Apart from the fainting.”

“I didn’t faint – I passed out!” Deaton gave him a look and Stiles decided to move past that as quickly as possible. “So – “

“So, back to lessons it is for you, Stiles. And I will contact a few trusted people – see if we can find someone who can help you manifest your spark in a controlled manner.”

“In the meantime you want me to meditate and shit like that, don’t you?”

“Yes – please don’t make it sound like I’m assigning you heinous homework. You said yourself at the time that the meditation and yoga helped you to lower your dose of Adderall.”

“Yeah, and doing Pole has helped.”

“Unconventional to the end, Mr Stilinski.”

“Can I go now? Or is there somewhere else you’d like to shove a thermometer?”

“Would you really like me to answer that?”

“Thanks, Doc – I’ll call to arrange lessons!” Stiles left as quickly as possible, reassuring Talia that all was well.

“Stiles – there is no way I can thank you enough for what you did.”

“It sounds really weird to thank me for murder, but yeah – just – protecting the Pack, I guess.”

“I take your point. But nevertheless, your service to the Pack will not be forgotten.” Leading him to her car, Talia turned and looked at him. “You do realise he loves you very much, don’t you? Both of them do.”

Stiles tripped and she put out a hand to catch him before he hit the ground.

“How did you – “

“He didn’t tell me anything. But – the three of you have not been as discreet as you might think.”

“I – “

“I don’t wish to speak out of turn but – I doubt very much you will receive anything but acceptance from the people who matter. I can understand the fear – telling Robert I was a werewolf was a traumatic experience that I left far too late and it could have had a disastrous outcome but – it also led me to have the love of my life and my children. Perhaps if you thought of it as what you have to gain rather than what you _might_ lose, it would help.”

She turned back to him when she realised he had stopped walking and was just staring at her.

“Is this like – motherly advice?”

“I would never presume to try to give you motherly advice, Stiles. Claudia was an amazing woman and no one could ever take her place. But perhaps you could see it as advice from your Alpha? After all, that **is** what you called me before you fainted.”

“I didn’t faint – I passed out!”

“Whatever you say, Stiles!”

* * *

Stiles turned away from the bar, accepting the bottle of beer Scott handed to him. The club was heaving with bodies, lights flashing and loud music. It was perfect. 

“You sure you’re okay to be here?”

“Deaton said I checked out fine – a little magic hangover but all good.”

“I really am sorry I didn’t get there sooner.”

“Nah, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have shouted at you.”

“You should have been there when Talia spoke to me – she ripped me a new one.”

“Yeah, no thanks! Talia is a scary, scary woman!”

“I’ll drink to that!” The two clinked bottles and took hearty sips before turning back to the dance-floor. “Oh look, the others are here!”

Stiles turned and saw that most of the pack were crammed into one of the booths so he waved. None of them was the worse for wear for the fight, and once again it astounded him how much damage the wolves could take and just look so normal afterwards. Inviting them all out for drinks to celebrate a win had been a simple matter of starting with Erica and he was pleased to see that they had all come.

“So – is there anyone who grabs your attention?” Scott shouted in his ear, gesturing vaguely towards the crowd.

“Scott – I told you, I don’t need a wingman!”

“I know you think it’s the gay thing, but honestly man, I’m cool with it!”

“It’s not about that – I don’t need a wingman because – “

“Holy shit, is that Peter and Chris?”

“Where?” Stiles followed Scott’s pointing finger. Peter was dressed all in black – although dressed might not be the best terminology as he seemed to be just wearing a leather jacket and leather trousers; Chris was dressed more conservatively in dark jeans and a short-sleeved t-shirt, his muscled forearms on display. They weren’t sitting with the rest of the pack, instead, Peter was lounging with his back against some stairs, arms holding onto the bannisters which just so happened to put him on display, with Chris was stood next to him. He was pleased that they had accepted his invitation, sent via Talia. He hadn’t been sure.

“I have **never** seen Peter looking like that!” Stiles couldn’t agree – he saw Peter like that on many occasions. Normally they were in bed, or on the couch, but yes, he’d seen Peter giving that predatory, sexy look and Chris’s response. He turned to Scott.

“I have – on many, many occasions and it normally leads to a very pleasant night of sex and talk. So, Scott, I don’t need a wingman as my dance-card is well and truly full handling the two of them.”

Scott turned to him, eyes wide, mouth dropped open.

“You and Chris **and** Peter?!”

“Yep – for nearly a year now. Go join the Pack, buddy, I need to go and greet my men.” He sauntered away from Scott, swaying his hips a little more than necessary as Peter spotted him making his way towards them. With luck that could only have come from the Goddess above, Peter was sat nearly directly in front of one of the poles that went to the ceiling, and Stiles decided to make full use of it. Thankful for the stretch in his jeans and the thin soles of his converse, he threw himself up onto the pole and inched his way up before leaning back and looking directly at Chris and Peter, mouthing the words of the song that was playing:

> I know it's not the right thing.  
>  And I know it's not the good thing.  
>  But kinda I want to, but kinda I want to  
>  But kinda I want to  
>  But kinda I want to 

He knew he was drawing a crowd but he didn’t care, directing his movements very clearly towards Chris and Peter. He threw in some tricks that looked impressive but were relatively easy, before performing a couple that he had been practising for a while. He could see that Peter’s eyes were glinting and flashing blue, whilst Chris was leaning back, hands in front of his crotch as he enjoyed the show. 

Stiles performed a perfect dismount, bowing slightly from the waist to acknowledge the applause that greeted his impromptu performance. He could see the Pack were staring avidly and made his final statement. He strutted forward and straddled Peter where he sat, enjoying the feel of his hands as they automatically landed on his thighs. Then he turned towards Chris and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. He could hear Erica’s raucous shout of “Get it, Stiles!” as well as laughter from Cora and Laura before he tuned them out and simply enjoyed the freedom to be in the arms of his men.

* * *


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending
> 
> * * *

”How much longer do we have to stay?”

“They haven’t even brought out the cake yet!” Stiles looked at Peter with a slightly scandalised expression.

“Sweetheart – the only thing I want to do with cake is smother it all over your – “

“PETER!! What have I told you about behaving?” Talia came up behind them, slipping between them and putting her arms around their waists. “Doesn’t Erica look gorgeous?” 

“She looks ethereal – which, to be fair, I never thought she would be able to pull off!” Stiles smiled as he watched Boyd and Erica talking quietly to each other. It seemed that weddings brought out the romantic in everyone – even Derek had deigned to bring a date, although she had garnered no fans from the Pack when she complained about the ceremony being out of doors. Stiles made a mental note to do a background check on her, make sure she was legit and not evil. 

Chris walked over, grinning from ear to ear. 

“I take it she told you then?” Peter said.

“You already knew?” 

“Werewolf senses. I could hear the heartbeat,” Peter replied and Stiles looked between the two men. 

“Are you saying, Allison – “

“Sssh! She doesn’t want to steal Boyd and Erica’s thunder by announcing it at their wedding. But yes.”

“Oh, that is marvellous news!” Talia was grinning from ear to ear. “So, have you given any more thought to fostering?”

“I don’t know – Stiles is working with Jen in New York pretty frequently, and Peter and I are out and about. It hardly seems fair to bring a kid into that.”

“Well, if you change your mind – there are supernatural children out there, looking for a family and you three would make fabulous fathers!”

“Thank you sister dear. Oh, actually, one favour before we leave – “

“Peter, you can’t leave this early – “

“I’ve just got back from Los Angeles and have been away from my men for far too long. I intend to drag them back to my den, bolt the doors and thoroughly debauch them at the first opportunity!”

“Stiles – can’t you do something about him?”

“Don’t look at me – even my magic doesn’t shut him up!”  
“Okay, what is this favour?”

“I was hoping you would be willing to host another such do – soon.”

“You know I love any excuse to party – what are we talking about?”

“Alan has graciously agreed to be the officiant at our hand-fasting ceremony and we were hoping that you would be willing to host it.” It was no surprise when Talia immediately burst into tears, although when she grabbed Stiles to give him a hug he gasped in shock.

“How come he’s the one who gets a hug?” Chris shrugged at Peter’s question, smiling. 

“Oh, this is marvellous news! I would be honoured to host it – absolutely yes!”

“Well, we won’t mention it for a while – just let the dust settle with everything but yes, we would really love to be able to celebrate with the Pack.” Talia turned to Peter, sharing a gentle smile with her brother. 

“Hand-fasting – “

“Deaton’s suggestion – we spoke to him, wanted to find out if there was a way and since he can be such a fountain of knowledge – “

“Indeed!”

“ – he researched a ceremony that would be meaningful and binding.”

“Peter – look at you, turning into a model citizen!”

“Goodbye, sister dear! Let’s go home before I do something that gets me into trouble!”

* * *

**fin**

* * *


End file.
